


an Afternoon

by whatadudeman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M, High School, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatadudeman/pseuds/whatadudeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks for just one afternoon with Cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an Afternoon

It's half past seven when Cara looks to her watch. She can't believe this guy is keeping her waiting. As she looks up again she sees the blue car she's been waiting for. Blue, tinted windows- that's all she was told. She lifts herself from the brick building she's been leaning on, pulling down her beanie. She goes to the driver's side window of the car. The guy rolls down the window with a furrowed brow. She thinks that he looks kind of young and innocent. 

"How much do you want?" she asks, nonchalantly looking around. 

"Excuse me?" the guy asks. 

"A gram or an ounce, idiot. Choose one." 

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about," the guy says. 

She rolls her eyes, leaning away from the car. Just then a another blue car pulls into the mini mart parking lot. "Shit," she says as she realizes she has the wrong car. "Uh, never mind- sorry." 

The curly haired kid watches as she leaves, quickly jogging over to the other car. He seems them exchange something and she puts a wad of bills in her pocket. 

-

The next day at school Harry sees her. She's leaning against the building, smoking a cigarette before classes begin. He thinks she's really pretty and doesn't understand why she would sell drugs. He walks up to her and her friends look at him like he might be lost. 

"Hey." 

She looks annoyed. "Who are you?" 

"We met last night," he begins. 

Her eyes go wide as she realizes who he is. She quickly pushes at his shoulders, pushing him before grabbing his arm and dragging him away from her friends. "What the hell is your problem?" she asks when they've gone around to the side of the building. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you." 

Cara furrows her brow. 

"I'm Harry," he smiles at her. 

"What is this?" she asks. "Are you gonna blackmail me, threaten to tell the cops- what?" 

Harry shakes his head. "No, none of those. I just wanted to talk to you." 

"I'll give you an ounce, okay?" she asks. "Just don't tell anyone what you saw." 

"You don't understand," he tells her. "I don't want drugs. I just wanted to know your name." 

"So you can tell the cops?" 

"No, because I think you're pretty," he blushes. 

Cara bites her lip. "Look, what if I give you a blow job? Are you gonna be quiet then?" 

Harry's eyes go wide. He can't believe this. "I just want to know your name," he repeats. 

"Cara," she says slowly. 

"Okay," he smiles. Then he turns to go and she watches after him, very confused. 

-

It's the end of the school day and Cara still hasn't been called down to the principal's office. She knows Harry didn't squeal on her and wonders why. She seems him with his friend Niall, at his locker. She goes over and Niall looks at her like she's a goddess. 

"Hey Cara," Niall smiles nervously. "You look really pretty today." 

She ignores him and looks to Harry. "Can I talk to you?" she asks him. "Alone?" 

Harry looks to Niall, telling him to go. Niall wonders when the hell Harry became friends with the hottest girl in school. 

"What's up?" Harry asks. 

"What's up?" Cara repeats. "What's up is the principal hasn't asked to see me yet, and I'm not at the police station- so I know you didn't tell." 

"That's what I was trying to tell you this morning. I'm not going to tell anyone." 

"Why not?" she asks. 

"No offense, but it really seems like you want me to tell someone," he jokes. 

"It's not that," she snaps at him. "I just know a lot of people that would have told by now." 

"I'm not one of those people." 

"And you're not going to ask me for anything in return?" she asks. 

Harry shakes his head. 

"Okay," she sighs, turning to go. 

"Wait," Harry says quickly. 

Cara looks to him again. "Wanna hang out?" he asks. 

Cara furrows her brow. "Hang out?" 

"Yeah you know- like people do. Chill." 

"Chill?" she laughs. 

Harry shrugs, a small smile on his lips. 

"Sure, whatever," she says. 

"Where are we going?" she asks when they get into his car. 

"Where do you wanna go?" he asks. "Do you wanna get something to eat?" 

Cara shrugs. "I could go for a burger." 

Harry nods, "Alright. Burgers it is." 

They're silent for a while before they get to the local burger joint. It's when they're in a booth together, sitting across from each other, that Harry speaks up. "Got a lot of homework?" he asks. 

Cara nearly laughs. She wonders if he really thinks she's someone who does their homework. "I don't do that shit," she says. 

Harry nods before looking down to his food. She takes another bite and frowns, sorry she was rude. He just looks so innocently sweet. "Uh, what about you?" she says. 

"Chemistry and Math mostly," he answers, smiling. 

"You've got funny dimples," she grins. 

"You too," he laughs. 

She's laughing a moment, smiling at him and she feels like they have shared a moment- an understanding of sorts.

"I have to ask," Harry says. "Why do you do it?" 

There it is. The question Cara knew he was going to ask. 

"It's none of your business," she tells him.

He nods, "Okay- maybe not. But I think you're pretty and you could spend your time doing other things."

"Like doing you?" she laughs rudely. 

He blushes. "No, not me. You could model." 

"Model?" she laughs. "Are you delusional?" 

Harry frowns. "I just think you're too good for that. You're smarter than that." 

"Why do you think that?" she asks. 

"You haven't been caught yet," he tells her. 

She's quiet and frowns. "Well- I have to get going," she begins as she gets up. 

"Wait," he says, standing too. "We're not done hanging out." 

She furrows a brow. 

"Just give me one day, an afternoon even." 

"To prove what?" she asks. 

He shrugs. 

"I just don't get why you're so hung up on me," she says. 

He just gives her a friendly smile before taking her hand and pulling her along with him. They're next stop is the beach. 

"Here," Harry says, handing her a pair of sunglasses he pulls out of the glove department. She puts them on and gets out of the car. 

"The beach?" she asks. "Of all places." 

"You could use some sun," he says, "maybe you wouldn't be so grouchy." 

She glares at him. He smiles back, "Come on." 

He leads them down to the water, stopping to roll up his jeans and kick off his sneakers. She rolls her eyes as she kicks off her sneakers too. 

"I've seen the beach before," she claims. 

Harry nods. "I would be worried if you didn't." 

"So why did you bring me here?" she asks. 

"Things are always a bit different when you experience them with new people, that's what my dad says." 

She runs a hand through her hair before taking off her sweatshirt. Underneath she's only wearing a loose white tank thats nearly see through in the sun. She drops the sweater by her shoes and walks down to the water. He watches as she picks up a rock and skips it. He thinks that she looks beautiful in the sunshine like that. 

"Harry," she yells to him. "How many skips can you do?" 

He smiles and heads down to the water to join her. "Like two, at best," he laughs. 

She smiles at him. "Here," she says as she puts a smooth stone in his palm. 

Harry nods and throws it. It skips nearly three times. "Hey, that wasn't too bad," he smiles. 

"You suck," she tells him before skipping her own rock. Her rock skips seven times. 

"You win," he tells her. 

"What's my prize?" she asks. 

He looks around the beach, "Well, anything you want really- I know the choices are endless but make sure you pick wisely." 

She rolls her eyes playfully, turning around and heading further down the beach. The warm sand feels great on her feet as does the warm sun on her skin. She looks back to see Harry is following slowly, looking down at the pebbles. She takes a seat on a washed up log, feeling the weight shift when he joins a minute later. 

"This is actually really nice," she says, looking out over the water. 

He nods, playing with the little stone in his hand. She turns her face so she can look at him. She notices the green of his eyes and how they look in the sun. She looks to his lips too, noticing their reddish shade as he keeps licking at their dryness. 

"Do you want to kiss me?" he asks. 

She lets her eyes meet his and a slight blush creeps over her cheeks. Harry reaches out a hand and brushes the hair from her face before resting his hand against her cheek. Slowly, he brings their lips together. Their lips meet and they stay that way a moment, enjoying the sounds of the water and the feeling of each others skin. 

When they pull away Cara smiles before looking back to the water. Harry rests his hand on her thigh so he can hold her hand. 

"I thought you were pretty before," he tells her. "but I think you look prettiest with your cheeks all red like that." 

She slaps his arm as he laughs at his own joke. "Shut up Harry," she warns him. 

"Or what?" he asks. 

She pokes at his sides, making him squirm. "Don't think I won't push you off this log." 

He fights back, tickling her too. A second later he falls to the sand, pulling her with him. They land with a thud and they both laugh, holding their stomachs. When they've calmed down they lay there looking at each other. 

"You're pretty," he nearly whispers. 

"Shut up," she says, but can't hide her smile. 

Harry gets up and reaches a hand down to help her up too. "We should probably get going," he says. "The sun's going down." 

Cara takes his hand and he pulls her up. "You got a curfew?" she jokes. 

He takes her hand as they walk back to his car. "No, but you only agreed to give me an afternoon- so I figured you would probably want me to take you home now." 

Cara nods. "Oh," she says. Then she lightly squeezes his hand. "I'll give you the night too," she offers. "if you want it." She can't believe how nervous she is around this boy she barely knows. Barely knows but he does things to her that she wishes he wouldn't, or rather couldn't. 

Harry smiles at that. "Sounds good to me," he says. 

They end up back at Harry's.

"So it's just you and your dad?" Cara asks as she follows him into the kitchen, glancing at the pictures on the wall. 

"Yeah," Harry tells her. "My mom died when I was born." 

"Sorry," she frowns. 

"It's okay," he says. 

Harry notices Cara is only wearing her tank top. "Are you cold?" he says. "I could get you a sweater." 

She nods, "Okay." 

"One minute," he says before going upstairs. 

Cara looks to the clock. Its nearly eight. She's been with Harry for five hours. Five hours and she feels like she's known him forever. 

Harry returns and hands her a pullover. Its a simple black one, but really large on her. It smells like cologne too. "Thanks," she tells him. 

"No problem," he says. "It looks good on you." 

She grins at him. Harry leans on the counter, resting his chin in his hand. Cara is sitting on the opposite side, on the bar stool. They're so close that she can see his eyes have gone a little darker. 

"When's your dad get home?" she asks. 

"He doesn't most nights. He's usually away in some other city, making deals. This week I think he's on the west coast." 

Cara nods. "Must be lonely by yourself," she frowns. 

Harry shrugs, "It can be." 

She looks at his lips again. She wants to kiss him. He leans in. They kiss again, this time with tongue and longer. They only pull away because Cara can hear her phone ringing. She fishes the phone out of her pocket, getting up to answer it. She talks for a minute and Harry pretends not to listen. 

When she hangs up she turns back to him, smiling softly. 

"Is there a problem if you don't go out tonight and sell?" he asks her. 

Cara sighs. "Harry, I have to tell you- last night I was only doing my brother a favor. I don't sell meth, he does." 

Harry looks relieved. "Oh, okay." 

Cara frowns, "If I did sell it, would it change anything?" she asks. 

Harry shakes his head. "No, it wouldn't. I spent nearly the whole day with you knowing about last night. It doesn't change anything." 

She smiles at him. He smiles too.

They spend the rest of the night curled up on Harry's couch, watching cooking TV shows and laughing when the contestants mess up. Cara thinks that Harry's arms feel really nice around her. 

"Harry-" she says. 

He nuzzles his nose into her hair, "Yeah?" 

"Are you gonna make a move?" she asks. 

Harry doesn't say anything a moment. "Do you want to?" he asks. 

Cara nods. Harry gets off the couch and takes her hand, pulling her with him. They kiss up the stairs to his room before they fall back onto his bed. Cara feels so small under him that Harry thinks he might crush her. He kisses her while softly running his hand under her shirt. Cara pulls at his shirt too, tugging it off of him. She's surprised by his tattoos and how many there are. She runs her hand over the large butterfly in the middle of his chest. 

"Wow," she says. 

Harry smiles before kissing her again. They break the kiss to get Cara's shirt off, her pants going next. 

A few minutes later Harry is hovering over her and they're both naked. Her lips are slighted parted, eyelids heavy. He closes the space between them, entering slowly. She bites her lip at first, as she becomes as custom to the width and length of him. Its a quiet minute as Harry doesn't move, kissing at her neck. She runs her hands into the hair at the base of his scalp. She nods for him to start moving. He does and she bites her lip again before it starts to feel good. She moans as Harry rests his thumb against her center, slowly creating circles there as he creates a steady pace. Cara sits up and hugs at his shoulders, so that she's nearly sitting his lap as he thrusts in and out. Her mouth is at his ear, moaning and gasping. Harry kisses at her shoulder, letting his tongue run over the smooth skin. A few minutes later he feels her walls tighten around him and stops moving. She moans before biting into his shoulder at the intense pleasure she feels. He kisses her as he feels her walls tighten and loosen in a synchronized beat. She pulls back slowly, feeling him in her sensitivity. He moans at the pleasure, letting himself let go. He falls to the bed, taking her with him- kissing at her neck as he feels his own orgasm taking over. Cara runs her hands softly threw his hair, pushing it away from his sweaty forehead as he lies next to her. Harry circles his arms around her waist, bringing her into his chest. They kiss once more, both exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://styleslovesmalik.tumblr.com)!


End file.
